


A Stubborn Valentine

by BitterPixieBro



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: 3rd person, Kaibas POV kinda, M/M, Stubbornshipping, This is just a short V-day fic, but told from Kaibas perspective, i love these gd losers, my boys - Freeform, pls give me some validation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13697331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitterPixieBro/pseuds/BitterPixieBro
Summary: Valentines, or nah? The date in the fic doesn't even matter, I just wrote this for V-Day. Please leave me with a review. I need that validation.





	A Stubborn Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Consider commissioning me. A fic at this length would only cost 1 USD.

“You know, you mean a lot more to me than you realise.”

Honda was right. Kaiba had no clue what he meant to him. He wasn’t the best when it came to emotions like this. Kaiba still wasn’t even entirely sure what Honda meant to him. That didn’t seem to bother Honda.

Didn’t he feel lesser knowing that he didn’t hold any specific place in Kaiba’s heart? Shouldn’t that have hurt? Even now, months, nearly a year, into their relationship, and Kaiba still had no clue how he felt for Honda. 

“I’d like to say that you’re wrong.”

He couldn’t. To do so would be lying, plain and simple. Honda gave him far more appreciation than he deserved.

How was he able to stick around knowing that his feelings weren’t returned in full, if in any part whatsoever? It was flattering, yet also heartbreaking. 

What part of this relationship offered anything to Honda in terms of gratification? He received nothing, yet he kept trying.

“You’d like to?”

He didn’t want to hurt Honda. He’d already invested so much of himself. Was he really worth this? Kaiba didn’t think he was that great of a prize.

“Why do you stay with me?”

He had given nothing back. All he had done was take. Could Honda really be satisfied with that sort of relationship?

“I’m stubborn.”


End file.
